Undiscovered
by SAGRA05
Summary: LL. Set after the fight in Doose's. A different way to get them back together. Rating is a guess. COMPLETE.
1. I'm Broken in two

**LL. This is set after the fight in Doose's market. A different way to get them back together. Song by Ashlee Simpson: Undiscovered. The description is bad but hopefully the story is better. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. Gilmore Girls or Ashlee Simpson.

A/N: _Thoughts_ are in italics. Song **lyrics** are in bold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I'm thinking right now. That I can't be in this relationship anymore, it's too much." Luke said before storming out of Doose's.

"No." Lorelai sad sadly. She looked around Doose's and saw everyone watching. She turned and walked out.

Lorelai walked to her house trying to hold back tears. She got to her house and sat on the couch and began to cry.

"_This can't be happening. Stupid Chris. How could he do this? Why would he do this? I know why; because of my mother. I need to take my mind off of this. I'll just listen to the radio," _Lorelai thought, sitting on the couch then going to turn on the radio.

**Take it back, Take it all back now,**

**The things I gave, like the tast of my kiss on your lips,**

**I miss that now.**

**I can't try any harder that I do**

**All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you**

**I'm broken in two**

"_I like this song. I can really relate, so far." _she thought as she listened to the song, still crying.

**All the things left undiscovered **

**Leave me empty and left to wonder.**

**I need you **

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**Yeah I need you.**

**Don't walk away.**

Just then the doorbell rang. Not wanting to answer it. She got up and opened the door to find Rory at her door step.

"Hey Mom, I heard what happened," Rory said seeing her mom's tear-stained face as she hugged her with all her might.

"I'm just trying to take my mind off of it. I was just listening to the radio." Lorelai said through tears.

**Touch me now how I wanna feel**

**Something so real, please remind me**

**My love, take me back**

**Cuz I'm so in love with what we were**

**I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you**

**Do you feel it too?**

"What song is this?" Rory asked as she listened to the song that was on the radio.

"I don't know but so far its really good," Lorelai said sitting down on the couch.

"Let me call Lane, maybe she will know."

"Hello?" Lane said through the phone.

"Hey, Lane do you know what song this is?"

**All the things left undiscovered **

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me empty and left to wonder**

**I need you **

**Yeah I need you.**

"Um, I think thats _Undiscovered_ by Ashlee Simpson," Lane said, trying to make sure it was that song.

"Thanks Lane," Rory said hanging up the phone.

"Mom, its a song by Ashlee Simpson, Undiscovered," Rory said as she ran back to the couch to tell her crying mother.

"It just reminds me so much of what happened and Luke," Lorelai said, trying not to think about what had just happened.

"Well maybe thats a good thing," Rory said

"What do you mean? Lorelai said as Rory told her her plan.

Rory finished telling Lorelai about her plan and then ran off to go get some things.

"Smart kid," Lorelai said chuckling at Rory's plan.

Lorelai walked to the closet and got some pillows and a blanket to cover herself as she laid down on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know I stopped in the middle of the song but that helps bring the suspense of the story. Please R/R. I'll update soon.Also the writing might look a little spaced out but thats just my dumb computer.**


	2. Hold My covers tight and close my eyes

**LL. Set after the fight in Doose's Market. A different way to get them back together. Song by Ashlee Simpson: Undiscovered. The summary is bad but hopefully the story is better.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly. Gilmore Girls or Ashlee Simpson._

A/N: _Thoughts _are in italics and **lyrics** are in bold.

"Mom, wake up." Rory said shaking her mother awake.

"I'm up, I'm enough. Jeez, I was getting sea-sick." Lorelai said slowly sitting up.

"O.K., do you want to know what I got?" Rory asked

"Um, yea." Lorelai said.

"O.K., I got the Ashlee Simpson CD, a blank CD, post-its and lip gloss."

"Whats the lip gloss for?" Lorelai asked dumb-founded.

"For me of course," Rory said smiling but the smile turned to a frown when she saw her mothers face. "Mom, everything is going to be fine."

"What happens if he doesn't listen, Rory. It's my fault if I hadn't pushed him I might not be in the situation." Lorelai said sinking back onto the couch tears rolling down her face.

**When I'm in the dark and all alone**

**Dreaming that you'll come right through my door.**

**It's then I know my heart is whole.**

**There's a million reason's why I cry**

**Hold my covers tight and close my eyes.**

**Cuz I don't wanna be alone.**

"Mom, try to go back to sleep and I'll go burn the song." Rory said giving her mom a kiss before she disappeared into her room.

"O.K." Lorelai said already falling asleep.

_Lorelai walked into Rory's room when he woke up._

_"Rory, where are you?" Lorelai asked searching the house._

_Then she saw the note Rory had left._

_Mom,_

_Went out for something. I'll be right back._

_-Rory-_

_"Great." Lorelai said before going to look out the window._

_Then she saw Luke and was about to run through the door until she saw someone familiar._

_"Oh my god. Rachel." Lorelai said sulking into the window._

_Then she noticed that Luke and Rachel were coming up her driveway. Then the doorbell rang and she decided not to get it, she figured it was bad news anyway. But the doorbell only rang once and a letter slipped right through the crack at the bottome of the door. She ran over and opened the letter that read "LORELAI" in Luke's familiar handwriting._

Lorelai,

Rachel is back. For good, so if you wanna come by and talk come by the diner.

-Luke

_Lorelai decided she might as well, so she grabbed her coat and walked to Luke's Diner. But as she approached the window she saw Luke and Rachel. Kissing._

Just then she woke up. From, yet again, Rory shaking her to death.

"Again with the shaking!" Lorelai said still groggy.

"I'm sorry but you were sweating like a pig." Rory said.

"Oh, thanks so much." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry but its true." Rory said

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I know the dream wasn't that great but this some-what a filler chapter. Please R/R!


	3. You're All I Need

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. On to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sadly. Gilmore Girls or Ashlee Simpson._

A/N" _Thoughts _are in italics, **Lyrics **are in bold.

"Did you do it?" Lorelai asked as she made herself a cup of coffee. _Coffee. _she thought. _Luke._ At that thought tears welded up in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. So, how are you going to give it to him?" Rory asked as she poured herself a cup.

"Well," She started wiping tears from her eyes. "I was thinking I could borrow you radio/cd player so I could play it in the gazebo," Lorelai said.

"Sure, I'll go put new batteries in it.

At the diner, Luke was making lunch when Lane came in for her shift.

"Hey Luke." Lane said putting her coat away.

"Hello." Luke said grumpily.

"Whats wrong Luke?" Lane asked sympatheticly.

"NOTHINGS WRONG. YOU PEOPLE NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Luke screamed from the kitchen where he was cooking something that looked like...bacon?

"Sorry its just you've been acting extra grumpy lately," Lane asked as she walked to go take orders.

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me waiting and left to wonder**

**I need you**

**All the things left undiscovered**

**Leave me empty and left to wonder**

**I need you, I need you**

"What the hell is that," Luke said as he walked towards the gazebo. At the noise everyone walked towards the gazebo to find a radio playing a song over and over again. But, when they saw something else they all walked away.

"What is with you people?" Luke said as he saw people running away from the gazebo like they had seen a monster or something. Once he reached the gazebo he listened closely to the song.

**Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate**

**But it's my heart**

**Thats about to break**

**You're all I need**

**I'm on me knees**

**Watch me bleed**

**Would you listen please**

Just then he saw the note that had "LUKE" in Lorelai's familiar handwriting. He picked up the note and opened it,

_Luke,_

_By now you have probably heard the song or at least some of it. If you haven't heard it all please continue to listen._

Luke stopped reading and listened to the song once more.

_I'm just trying to tell you what I feel and I thought that this cleary stated my feelings. I want you, Luke. Not Chris or anyone else. But if you need more time I'll be waiting and you know where to find me._

_-Lorelai_

Once he finished reading he lept off the gazebo and ran in the direction of Lorelai's house.

"Do you think he heard it yet?" Lorelai said as she sat on the couch.

"He'll hear it and he will come mom," Rory said sitting next to her mother. "He waited forever for you and won't turn back now,"

At that a knock came form the door.

"I'm gonna go in my room," Rory said before she disappeared into her room. Lorelai slowly walked towards the door hoping it was who she thought it was. Once she opened the door she saw Luke standing in front of her.

"I got the message," He said before Lorelai ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"And what do you think?" Lorelai asked crying into his chest.

"That I will never leave you again." Luke said as he hugged her tight and closed his eyes.

**I give in**

**I breathe out**

**I want you, theres no doubt**

**I freak out, I'm left out**

**Without you, I'm without**

**I'm crossed out**

**I can't doubt**

**I cry out**

**I reach out**

**Don't walk away**

**Don't walk away**

**Don't walk away**

**Don't walk away**

**THE END**

**A/N: Well thats it. Please R/R. **


End file.
